Vincent Singh
Vincent Singh is a client of AVI who hired them to find his missing son. History Vincent Singh came into AVI because his son, Joey, ran away, leaving a note saying he couldn't do it anymore, meaning living with his father. Vincent had been awarded full custody of Joey after splitting from Joey's mother, Karen. Karen only got supervised visits twice a month due to mental health issues. He didn't believe Karen had taken Joey, because he'd gone over to her home, so he asked Alice and Valerie to find Joey. They looked into Joey's life and learned that he'd been acting out at school. They tracked the last location of his cell phone to a park. They went out to the park and found the phone, broken on the ground. A camera had a view of the area, so they reviewed the footage and saw a couple approaching Joey. They talked to him for a minute and he left with them. Alice and Valerie called in both Vincent and Karen to try to identify the people in the video, but they both said they didn't know them. Sophie was able to restore Joey's phone and found a series of pictures directing him to the couple in the video. The final photo on the phone was of Karen with a dot on her palm, a signal for Joey to know it's safe. They called in Karen and asked her where Joey was. She said he was somewhere they'd never find him. She told them Joey was better off this way because Vincent never wanted Joey. He pursued full custody because an accountant showed him it'd be cheaper to keep Joey than to pay alimony and child support. She said Vincent paid off the nanny, Joey's teacher, and her doctor to testify against Karen in the custody hearing. She still refused to tell them there Joey was, saying she'd go to jail if that's what it took to keep Joey safe and happy. They found an underground system that hides kids from the parents who won custody that's been operating since the 70s. They moved continuously between safe houses until they got the new papers they needed to start new lives. The hope was to reunite them with the parents who had lost custody. With Ben's help, Alice found Joey's new identity as Kevin Michael Connors, a Canadian child. They found the flight he had a ticket on and planned to tell Vincent, but Danny told them he found documentation of wire transfers from Vincent to the people Karen said he paid off. They picked up Joey and used the information they had to get Vincent to sign custody over to Karen's sister, Denise, along with providing her with a stipend to care for Joey, along with recanting his claims about Karen's mental health at the next hearing. Either he did so, or they'd send the evidence over to the judge. Relationships Romantic Vincent met Karen when she started working for him as a programmer. A few months later, she got pregnant with their son, Joey. He refused to marry her unless she signed a prenup, which she eventually did, but only after Joey was born. Twelve years later, they were divorced and Vincent paid off people to convince the judge to give him sole custody of Joey. Familial He pursued custody of his son, Joey, purely for financial reasons. Career He's the CEO and co-founder of Roadfire Games. Notes and Trivia His net worth is just under $400 million. Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Clients